Search For Your Soul Mate
by Pawxd
Summary: In this world, you are given a special stone necklace when born. This stone helps you search for the love of your life, soul mate. Every time you get closer to your loved one, the stone heats up. A journey, is what Amu is on. You dont need the heart break, because youre on your jouney. Who is her soul mate? Is it a he or she? Will she ever find them on this journey. IDEA ON TUMBLR!
1. Chapter 1

**Paws: Another one!**

**Amu: Really? You now have three...**

**Paws: But one isnt popular...and this one I think will be. I got the idea from Tumblr! So yeah! I dont own! Enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh! Its so hot today!" I complained, falling onto my bed. It was summer, and well it was really hot. I was wearing shorts with a pink cut half shirt. Where it shows your belly. My waist length pink hair was in pig tails. I also have my navy blue stone necklace.

The stone was a navy blue color shaped in an oval. There was a small pink stone at the top where the string goes. I had this necklace since birth. Everyone has there own.

We call it the love stone. They give you it at birth. You wear it, and when it heats up, that means your closer to meeting your soul mate. My stone hasn't heated up yet...so my adventure is still on.

Mama and Papa found out they were soul mates when they were twenty. They met at the same magizine studio. Mama was one of the articliest, and Papa was a photographer. They met when mama was writing an article on one of Papa's pictures. And Boom. The stones heated up and they fell in love I guess.

My stone hasn't heated up at all yet, not even in this hot weather.

I was toying with my stone between my fingers. Thinking about my soul mate. Wondering how he looked. How he acted, his demanour. My door suddenly opened making me sit up.

Mama came in, with a pitch of lemonade.

"Hey Dear. I brought you some lemonade, thought you might like some." Mama said pouring me a glass. I smiled at her kindness. "Whatcha doing dear?" She asked me and handed me the glass.

"Just thinking." I took a sip of her homemade juice and smiled.

"About what dear?" She took a seat on the bed beside me drinking her own glass.

"My soul mate."

"Dear-"

"No mama. I dont think i have one." I whispered, looking down at the yellow liquid in my glass. Tears wanting to spill. My mom put an arm around me, bringing me closer to her.

"Dont worry, youll find, he or she one day. I know you will." She said kissing my head.

"What happens if i never meet them?" I asked looking up at her, she smiled at me.

"You will. Dont worry about it, one day you will meet them." She got up. "But right now, lunch is waiting for us downstairs."

I smiled and got up, followed my mother down stairs. My stone heating slightly.

**Paws: The future chapters will be longer though**

**Amu: ...**

**Paws: What?**

**Amu: Nothing. You have two other stories to work on.**

**Paws: Whatever. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paws: Here ya go**

**Chapter 2**

**Walk In The Park**

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking around the park, in the middle of the night. Thinking about life. Thinking about my soul mate. The pink stone bouncing gently off my chest with every step i took. The full moon shining brightly around me. The stars twinkling in the dark sky. My soul mate is under the same sky as me...i just know it.

I took a seat on an old bench, that seen its better days. I looked up and spread my arms out on the bench, my head tilting upward. I sighed in content.

The stars were twinkling. The moon was bright. The clouds were clear. The weather was perfect, but something, no someone was missing.

My love.

"I wonder where she is." I whispered to the vast darkness above me. "I wonder how she looks. I wonder how she acts. I wonder how she smiles."

"Yo!" I heard someone shout. I looked around me, and saw Kukai with his arm around my sister. Turns out they were soul mates, even though Utau said she 'loved' me. She was smiling and so was Kukai. I just looked at them, no emotion on my face.

"What do you guys want?" I asked annoyed.

"Whats up with you, gurmpy kitty?" Kukai teased, he was now standing in front of me.

"Dont call me kitty." I told him.

"Whats up Ikuto?" Utau asked me. "Are you thinking about her?"

"Hpw do you know his love is a girl?" Kukai asked her. She playfully punched him on the arm.

"I know my brother, his love wouldnt be a boy. Im not against gay love. Im friends Tadase for petesake."

"Well im happy for Tadase and his love." Kukai said. "But you'll never know, his soul mate can be a boy."

"Oh shut up Kukai." I said standing up. "Im done, you guys ruined my relaxation." I walked away without a goodbye.

**Time Skip**

**Tomorrow**

**School**

**Ikuto's POV**

I was relaxing in the libary, reading a book on one of the bean bag chairs they had. My headphones in my ear, Panic At The Disco playing. I was reading this new book, it was pretty intresting. Well it was a poetry book, by Edgar Allen Poe. One of my favorite poets. He may some dark, grusome things, but they intrigue me. Like this one:

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed—_

_But a waking dream of life and light Hath left me broken-hearted._

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_  
_That holy dream—that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding,_  
_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam,_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

_What though that light, thro' storm and night, So trembled from afar—_

_What could there be more purely bright In Truth's day star?_

Im always trying to figure out what it means, what it stands for. Im having a little troube with this one, but thats a good thing.

To me, with poetry, if you dont understand it, that means you're still living through it. This one is called dreams. I havent had dreams for a long time, so maybe thats why i cant understand this one yet. Maybe one say my dreams will come back to my sleep?

I sighed in relaxation, thats when i felt the heat. I looked down at my chest to see my stone glowing slightly. It was warm, but not so much. I just stared at it, memorised by it. I smiled at myself like an idiot. I stood up and tucked the book under my arm.

_Im off on my adveture! I will find my loved one!_

**Amu: THIS IS SHORT WOMAN!**

**Paws: Been busy with...things.**

**Ikuto: I will find you Amu!**

**Paws: Anyways! Sorry! I will! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paws: Im sorry for the late update. **

**Amu: Just write**

**Paws: Dont own**

**Chapter 3**

**What the?**

**Amu's POV**

"HHurry up Amu or we'll be late again!" Rima shouted at me. I was running as fast as I could already. My skirt kept on going up, my feet were dying in my shoes. I was sweating like crazy. Beads of sweat covered my forhead. My pants for air was crazy.

I need to work out more.

Once I reached Rima I put my hands on my knees and tried to get my breath in control again. But Rima was in a rush.

It was already our second time being late, and if we were late again we get detention where all the delinquents go.

Im not one of them.

I am a straight A student even in Geometry. People call me pink brained. Because of my pink hair...and the brain is pink.

Stupid name. I know.

Rima grabbed my backpack and started to drag me to class. Rima may be a small petite blonde, but shes stronger than me.

"R-Rima!" I shouted. "Stop dragging me!"

"No. We're going to be late because of you." She said. I sighed.

"I'll walk. Just let go of me."

"Fine." She let go of my back pack making me fall to the floor with a thump. I winced in pain and started to rub my bottom.

"You jerk." I mumbled while getting up.

"Sloe poke." She retorted. I glared at her and she ignored me. "Come on lets go." She ccomplained.

"Yeah yeah." With that said we started to run to our first period class.

Geometry.

Well I may be smart but I can still hate a subject can't I? Math is one of the subjecs I would hate till I die.

Its that bad.

When we got to class we stumbled inside, making me fall and Rima landing ontop of me. We fell with an oomph. Laughter erupted from the silent classroom making Rima and I blush from embarrassment.

" and Ms. Hinamori, you are both late again. Any excuses?" Mr. Hushami asked. (Paws: I didnt know how to spell Rima's last name) Tapping his foot impatiently on the hard wooded floor.

Rima ans I scrambled up fixing ourselves to look presentable. SSomething we became accustomed to, well most girls.

I started to stutter out mine, but I felt the heat.

He or she was near.

My eyes sstarted to widen with disbelief because of the heat from the stone. It was scorching hot. I was smiling like a mad man, Rima gave me a weird look. I just grabbed the stone between my hands and tried to figure out who it was.

I looked at all the faces in the classroom, trying to see if anyone had any disbelief or relief written on their face like me. But no one shared the same surprise.

The heat was suddenly gone, the stone going cold against my skin. I looked down at it, wondering what happened. The heat was there a second ago, bit now its gone.

What the hell happened to my soul mate?

**Paws: Ending it here!**

**Amu: Two stories done in one day, im impressed. **

**Paws: Thanks. Check out Can It Be? If your new! You'll love it! **

**Amu: Shes sorry about the long wait. So review! **

**Paws: Thanks bye!**


End file.
